


А-Лин

by shizandra



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Het and Slash, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychic, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Reincarnation, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizandra/pseuds/shizandra
Summary: "...А-Лин, стараясь не смотреть на свое отражение, плещет водой в лицо и проводит ладонями по волосам. Отросли. Побрить заново? Можно, но все равно не поможет. Только родителей в очередной раз испугает, и тогда его уж точно заберут домой, и мать снова начнет разрываться между ним и дядей. А пока он тут, пока может врать, что у него все хорошо и списывать свой отвратительный вид на дерьмовую камеру телефона, у матери о нем голова болит меньше, чем о дяде..."





	А-Лин

**Author's Note:**

> Это модерн!ау, родители Цзинь Лина живы, поэтому некоторые черты его характера смягчены или изменены.   
> Цзинь Лин/Лань Сичэнь - односторонний, несерьезный  
> От хоррора только элементы, гет имеется. 
> 
> Психованный фик. Расслабиться не получится

Шесть. Шесть уже пустых бутыльков. И седьмой полон только наполовину. А-Лин (на самом деле Жулань, но кому какая разница, если это его имя никто не помнит?) возвращает тот самый седьмой на полку и с силой захлопывает дверцу шкафчика. Зеркало на дверце жалобно тренькает, но остается на месте. После третьего опустошенного пузырька он таким образом разбил предыдущее, и, прежде чем вставить новое, сделал крепления помощнее. Бессмысленно. Эти таблетки почти не помогают. Но хотя бы смягчают эффект, и, наверное, только поэтому он еще не отправил их в мусорку, как предыдущие.

А-Лин, стараясь не смотреть на свое отражение, плещет водой в лицо и проводит ладонями по волосам. Отросли. Побрить заново? Можно, но все равно не поможет. Только родителей в очередной раз испугает, и тогда его уж точно заберут домой, и мать снова начнет разрываться между ним и дядей. А пока он тут, пока может врать, что у него все хорошо и списывать свой отвратительный вид на дерьмовую камеру телефона, у матери о нем голова болит меньше, чем о дяде.

Дяде гораздо хуже. Но мать не сдается, посылая далеко и надолго любого, кто предложит отправить ее родного младшего брата в клинику. А-Лин видел его как-то за маминой спиной во время очередного «сеанса связи». Когда-то Цзян Ваньиня называли одним из самых красивых людей обоих кланов, теперь от его былой красоты осталось лишь воспоминания. Иссохший, изможденный, сумасшедший. Такой же, как сам А-Лин. Разве что он выглядит получше. Ну так и дядю накрыло раньше. Проклятые коновалы, только по недоразумению называющие себя врачами, разводят руками и несут какой-то бред о «генетической предрасположенности».

А-Лин зажмуривается, стискивает переносицу пальцами. Со зрением у него все в порядке, очки он не носит, но почему-то этот жест помогает собраться. Ночь закончилась, впереди день, расписанный по часам, и сейчас ему просто надо взять себя в руки. Он смертельно устал. Но, видимо, не до такой степени, чтобы засыпать мертвым сном. Значит, еще есть резервы. Значит, надо собраться.

Кофе — что вода. Даже самый натуральный и черный — только горечь во рту и никакого эффекта. Разве что привычка. Как сигарета. Первая за день. Вторая будет перед сном. Где-нибудь в три ночи, на балконе. Окурки из пепельницы он не выкидывает месяцами. И все равно покупает пачку каждый третий день. Не для себя, для приятелей. Друзей у него нет, есть приятели. И есть девушка, которой он нравится и с которой он иногда проводит время. Она красивая, но двинутая на голову, и поэтому А-Лину с ней спокойно. Его криков по ночам она или не слышит, или не обращает на них внимания. На родительские деньги он покупает ей цветы и иногда бутылку вина, когда она его об этом просит. Еще иногда она просит его, чтобы он ее душил, пока трахает. От этого она кончает так, что слышит весь квартал. Она действительно двинутая, но другой у А-Лина нет. Хотя с гораздо большей радостью он проводил бы время с парнем. Но найти такого же двинутого, только с членом между ног, не получается. Хотя кому он врет…

А-Лин скидывает в рюкзак с нелепым принтом тетради, проверяет блистер с таблетками, нацепляет на нос солнечные очки и выходит из купленной родителями квартиры, захлопнув за собой дверь. Ловит в зеркале лифта свое отражение и отворачивается. Он похож на конченного нарка. И надо купить очки побольше, а то эти маленькие, черные полукружия, залегшие под глазами, выглядывают из-под края.

В кофейне внизу он берет себе чай, громадный бургер и пирожное. Живущие в роскоши родители, привыкшие к качественной и хорошей еде, были бы в шоке от его завтрака. Бургер калорийный, от количества крема на пирожном удар хватил бы любого диетолога, но еда - единственный источник энергии. В течение дня он съедает такую гору орешков, чипсов и прочей гадости, что девушки только завистливо вздыхают, а некоторые даже спрашивают, куда в него столько влезает и что он делает, если все равно при такой «диете» умудряется худеть. Кстати, надо бы в магазин зайти, а то джинсы сваливаются.

Свою альма-матер он мог бы любить только за то, что она была так далеко от дома, и за возможность забить свой день до отказа. Занятия, факультативы, библиотеки, задания, курсовые работы, иногда — студенческие попойки, на которые он ходит в лучшем случае один раз из двадцати и то не для веселья, а потому что в расписании на вечер вдруг появляется дыра, которую надо заполнить. На вечеринках он почти не пьет, но развлекает себя тем, что наблюдает за другими. К нему особо никто не лезет, даже в пьяном виде помня о его остром языке, так что обычно он раскидывается на каком-нибудь диване или кресле и, опустив очки на кончик носа, смотрит, отчаянно давя в себе черную зависть.

Он хочет также. Пить так же, гулять так же, не думать ни о чем, кроме не сданного «хвоста» или о том, что его девчонка, кажется, наставляет ему рога. У него нет «хвостов», измены «его девчонки» не волновали, а пить… Он пытался. Когда все это началось, он думал, что это может помочь. Но все было только ярче, страшнее. Реальнее. Теперь вместо алкоголя он глушит таблетки. И регулярно ходит на прием к врачу, который, кажется, знает о его жизни все и, наверное, даже то, чего А-Лин сам о себе не знает. Знает, искренне хочет помочь и не может.

***

-… Как прошла сегодняшняя ночь, А-Лин? — доктор Лань («Лань Сичэнь, А-Лин, ты же не против?») встречает его приветливой солнечной улыбкой. А-Лин привычно хмыкает, устраиваясь напротив, также привычно скользит взглядом по длинным ногам доктора, его тонким пальцам и кончикам волос, касающимся плеч. Интересно, если ему сказать, что А-Лин не против не только называть его так, но и пару раз переспать, как он отреагирует? Наверное, разозлится? Хотя скорее покачает головой и с этой же улыбкой начнет наматывать его нервы на кулак, пытаясь понять, почему именно с ним. («Давай поговорим о твоей личной жизни, А-Лин»).

— Как обычно, — взмахом головы отметая непрошеные мысли, А-Лин вытягивает ноги и заставляет себя расслабиться. На самом деле только здесь он по-настоящему расслабляется и только поэтому еще приходит сюда. Ну и чтобы с пользой подрочить потом в ванной, представляя себе эти тонкие пальцы на своем члене. Эта ручка должна испытывать непрерывный оргазм от того, как крутит ее Лань Сичэнь.

— Насколько обычно? — доктор Лань откидывается на спинку своего кресла, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что готов слушать.

А-Лин хмурится, с неохотой возвращаясь в уже ушедшую ночь. Сейчас, при свете дня все это кажется не таким страшным и серьезным. Но это «не страшное» свело с ума дядю и почти добралось до него. Он находит взглядом мерно отбивающий ритм метроном…

_Лес страшный. Голые деревья, черная рыхлая земля, проседающая и отвратительно чавкающая от каждого шага. И ничего вокруг, кроме этого проклятого леса и абсолютно черного неба над головой без единой звезды. И звуков. Шорохов, шелеста, стуков, мучительных стонов. И хруста. Не веток под ногами, нет. Словно где-то совсем рядом кто-то ломает кости. Ломает, грызет, обгладывает, сладко причмокивая. Кости кого-то еще живого. Где-то… где-то за спиной._

_А-Лин застывает. Он не знает, где оказался, что здесь делает и как выбраться. Все, что он чувствует — это то, что за спиной кто-то есть. Кто-то страшный. Хочется стать маленьким, крошечным. Чтобы этот страшный даже не заметил._

_— А-ЛИН!_

_Крик отчаянный, полный смертельного ужаса и обреченной тоски. Раскатывается по лесу, забирается под кожу, заставив звенеть каждый нерв. А-Лин знает этот голос. Знает. Он раздается из-за спины, зовет, молит о помощи. Но что, если это ловушка? Если он обернется и…_

_— А-ЛИН!_

_Он оборачивается._

_И кричит._

_Их трое. Серо-зеленая, свисающая лохмотьями гниющая кожа, спутанные сосульки волос, пустые глазницы. Они двигаются дергано, резко, деревянно. Принюхиваются провалившимися носами, скалятся, то шипя, то перешептываясь на неизвестном языке, хрипло смеясь. Обрывки одежды оголяют землистого цвета тело, демонстрируя обтянутые кожей кости. Но даже не они страшны. А-Лин смотрит на то, что лежит перед ними на земле. Кого… Когда-то белые, а теперь пропитанные кровью одежды юноши его возраста сейчас разорваны, на том месте, где должен быть живот, зияет кровавая рана, внутренности со следами зубов валяются рядом, а вместо ног и рук торчат обломки костей. А то, что было отломано, теперь в руках или во рту сидящих полукругом мертвецов._

_— А-Лин…_

_А-Лин опускает глаза, ловит взгляд, еще живой, полный дикой, нечеловеческой боли взгляд того, кого… кого едят, и кричит снова, не в силах удержать в себе все, что вскипает вдруг. Больше нет страха, только чудовищная боль. Он знает его, этого парня, пусть и не может вспомнить его имя. Знает, любит, и сейчас смотрит, как вырывают сердце из грудной клетки у того… того…_

_— Нет! — А-Лин падает на колени, когда ноги подкашиваются, упрямо ползет, обдирая ладони об острые торчащие обломки костей. — Не трогайте! Пошли прочь!_

_Но его словно не слышат, его самого не видят. Мертвецы, встретившие радостным рыком горячее, еще бьющееся сердце, склоняются над уже мертвым телом, впиваясь зубами в плоть, отрывая от него куски._

_— Нет! — А-Лин подается вперед…_

_И просыпается.  
_

***

— Извините, — хрипит он, выходя из туалета. Смотреть на доктора Ланя стыдно. Порой его выворачивает после его снов, но это дома, и рядом с кроватью всегда стоит наготове тазик, но днем, да еще и… Хорошо, что Лань Сичэнь вовремя среагировал и успел подставить ему корзину для бумаги, и ковер остался чистым. — Извините.

— Ничего страшного, — доктор Лань успокаивающе улыбается. — Я должен был подумать об этом до того, как погружать тебя в твои сны настолько глубоко.

А-Лин колеблется, но возвращается на свое место и кивает. После начала приема таблеток свои сны он запоминает плохо, при пробуждении их графичность размывается, и в памяти остается только невыразимое ощущение ужаса, боли, вины и беспомощности. Препараты приглушают реальность снов, но избавить от эмоций не могут, и сон для А-Лина все равно что пытка. Он трясется от страха прежде, чем лечь в кровать, боится, что когда-нибудь не проснется. Поспать без сновидений он может, только вымотав себя до состояния бреда. Тогда он засыпает на несколько суток, и добудиться его не может никто. Проснувшись после такого «мертвого сна», он даже чувствует себя счастливым. А потом все начинается сначала.

Наверное, у дяди было так же. Только того накрыло и раньше, и сильнее. Случай А-Лина хотя бы признали «не таким запущенным». Его даже отпустили учиться в другой город, спасибо актерскому таланту и маминому тональнику.

— А-Лин, что не так? — доктор Лань касается его плеча, привлекая к себе внимание, и протягивает стакан воды. — В этот раз что-то пошло по-другому?

А-Лин стискивает этот стакан, сжимает так, что кажется, стекло сейчас хрустнет. Совсем, как… совсем…

А-Лин мотает головой, залпом выпивает воду и закашливается. Реальность. Это чертова реальность. Прошлое, родители, больные глаза дяди, Лань Сичэнь рядом, вода, булькающая не в том горле. Все это реальность. Это, а не лес, мертвецы и…

— Я видел его, — неожиданно даже для самого себя произносит А-Лин.

— Кого? — доктор Лань отбирает у него стакан, но сам остается сидеть рядом. И А-Лин тянется к нему, утыкается лицом в плечо. Не тот парень, который всего-то полчаса назад думал о том, как бы переспать с ним, а слабый и беспомощный мальчишка, который нуждается в защите.

— Я не знаю, — он цепляется за рубашку доктора, давя подступающую истерику. — Я помню этот чертов сон. Помню так ярко. Лес, и они его… его убивают. А он зовет-зовет меня, но я ничем не могу помочь. Ничем!

Он уже кричит в плечо Лань Сичэня, но тот только улыбается, мягко поглаживая его по спине.

— А-Лин…

— Я ничего не боюсь, — горячо шепчет тот. — У меня было хорошее детство, меня не били родители, не насиловал отец, я не ударялся головой. Я просто капризный и избалованный, но не псих. Вы же знаете, правда? Вы знаете, что я не псих.

— Конечно, А-Лин, — Лань Сичэнь отстраняет его от себя, заглядывая в глаза. — Думаю, я могу помочь. Теперь, когда я знаю, что именно тебе снится.

— Это было отвратительно. Я хочу это забыть. Этот свой сон я тоже хочу забыть, как и остальные.

— Не могу обещать, что это случится быстро. Прости, но так было нужно, — доктор Лань встает и отходит к своему столу. Возвращается через минуту и протягивает ему прямоугольник своей визитки на обратной стороне которой написан номер телефона. — Возьми. Это еще один мой пациент. И мне кажется, что вам надо поговорить. Я предупрежу его, что ты позвонишь.

— Ему тоже снятся покойники, которые обедают внутренностями живых людей? — А-Лин берет предложенное с осторожностью, почти опаской.

— Возможно.

А-Лин только скалится. Иногда доктора Ланя он просто ненавидит.

***

Визитку он выкидывает почти сразу. Общаться с «еще одним пациентом» у него нет никакого желания. Как и обмениваться «тараканами». Не факт, что чужие окажутся лучше. Не с его везением.

Этим же вечером он едет к своей девушке. В метро к нему пристает небольшая компания гопников, но А-Лин даже рад им. Их больше, но его учили дядя и отец, и парни быстро понимают, что связались не с тем. У А-Лина болят рассаженные пальцы, и стекло смартфона разбито, но он выпустил пар, и почти счастлив.

В супермаркете он покупает бутылку вина, упаковку пива, пачку сигарет и презервативы. Кассир косится на него, но боится что-то говорить. Уже уходя, А-Лин ловит свое отражение в стекле и хмыкает. Расширенные зрачки, улыбка счастливого дебила и высохший след крови на подбородке. Он продолжает улыбаться до самой двери квартиры, и чувствует себя свободным.

В квартире девушки, которую он упорно не хочет звать по имени из дурацкой боязни слишком сильно привязаться, его встречает бардак и сладковатый запах дури самого дерьмового качества. А-Лин морщится и открывает окна, пока девушка гремит на кухне, пытаясь найти чистые бокалы.

Они пьют, сидя на полу под открытым окном. А-Лин — закуривая пиво сигаретами, она — пьет вино прямо из горла. У нее облупленный лак на ногтях, дырки на чулках, но даже так она красива. Он трахает ее прямо там, только сдергивает плед с дивана. После сеанса с Сичэнем, драки и пива у А-Лина звенят яйца, а член стоит колом, и он рад тому, что на ней только юбка и нет нижнего белья. Так что он задирает подол, раздвигает ее ноги и облизывает пальцы. Не то чтобы он заботился о ее комфорте, просто насухую — это больно и на самом деле не особо приятно. И он не насильник.

Он никогда ее не целует, не ублажает ртом, ее грудь оставляет его равнодушным, но от понимания собственной власти над ней и ее удовольствием он чуть не спускает раньше времени. Поэтому он все-таки мнет ее грудь через белье, запускает пальцы под край, играет на выступивших на ткани холмиках и еще до того, как она начинает ерзать и тяжело дышать, идет дальше. Он никогда не пытался узнать ее чувствительные зоны, ему достаточно знать то, что она течет от того, как он хозяйничает пальцами там, внизу. Он не понимает тех парней, которые визжат от удовольствия, делая куни, но, возможно, он просто не встретил ту, которой ему хотелось бы это сделать. Впрочем, доверять ее рту свое самое дорогое он тоже не собирается.

Внутри нее влажно и тепло, он вынимает пальцы, разводит их, демонстрируя тягучую прозрачную смазку, ловит ее бешеный взгляд и тянется за презервативом. Входит медленно, короткими толчками. Она недостаточно раскрыта, но смазки много, так что ему даже хорошо. Потом двигаться становится легче, да и девушка начинает ловить кайф.

Ее удовольствие громкое, и иногда А-Лин думает, что не удивится, если узнает, что она подрабатывает проституткой. Не из-за денег, а ради удовольствия. И тогда он себя отпускает. Трахает жестко, сильно, так, как она любит. Сверху, сбоку, по-собачьи. Наматывает на кулак ее волосы и ловит себя на том, что их длины ему никогда не хватает.

Они кончают почти одновременно, и это просто совпадение. В первый раз ей всегда надо немного, а он пришел уже почти возбужденный. После они лениво курят и снова пьют. Потом перебираются на раздолбанный диван и снова трахаются. А-Лин вырубается после третьего оргазма.

И просыпается спустя два часа — мокрый от пота, кричащий от страха. Сон уже размылся, но А-Лин четко помнит, что он был другим, не тем, который доктор Лань выдернул из его памяти. Его не выворачивает только потому, что в желудке нет ничего, кроме пива. Из квартиры он выметается через пятнадцать минут.

***

У матери больные глаза и усталый вид. Она рассказывает о дяде, и ее голос такой растерянный, что А-Лину хочется сейчас быть рядом с ней. Отец, конечно, очень ее любит, но иногда он такой дурак. Дяде, наверное, лучше. По крайней мере, наметился хоть какой-то сдвиг. У его кошмаров появилось имя.

— Вэй Ин. Он зовет Вэй Ина. Но мы не знаем, кто это такой. Отец пытается пробить по своим каналам, но пока ничего.

У А-Лина леденеет даже кончик носа от этого имени, но он улыбается и кивает.

— Я тоже попробую посмотреть в интернете. Соцсети, еще что-нибудь.

Мать благодарно улыбается и отключается. А А-Лин сбегает на балкон. Съезжает по стене на бетонный пол и вытягивает из пачки сигарету. Он стал больше курить, плохо. Он листает Фейсбук, Инстаграм и бог весть еще какие сети, но Вэй Ина даже следа нет. А о собственной реакции он даже не думает. Он вообще стал мастером в том, чтобы не думать.

Он сдается, когда горечь во рту уже становится невозможно игнорировать. Морщится, глядя на почти пустую пачку и возвращается в квартиру. Долго отогревается в ванной, пьет молоко и вспоминает ручку в пальцах доктора Ланя.

***

…В кабинете Лань Сичэня нет («Он задерживается, но передал, что ты можешь подождать его, он скоро придет»). Но сам кабинет не пуст. У окна в сад стоит кто-то, кто разворачивается на звук его шагов, и А-Лин замирает.

_«А-ЛИН!!!»_

У него красивые глаза мягкого оттенка.

_«А-ЛИН!!!»_

Тонкое лицо, чем-то неуловимо напоминающее Лань Сичэня.

_«А-ЛИН!!!»_

И длинные волосы, схваченные белой лентой в высокий хвост.

_«А-ЛИН!!!»_

А-Лин знает его слишком хорошо.

Он бьет без замаха, предупреждения или вопроса. Просто бьет, потому что это — единственное, что сейчас доступно ему. Никаких мыслей, только поток, лавина эмоций, которые нужно выплеснуть, иначе они разорвут его. От удара костяшки снова ноют, а из разбитой губы парня идет кровь.

_«А-ЛИН!!!»_

А-Лин видит, как стекает кровь по подбородку, и его снова парализует. Он оседает на пол и наконец-то срывается. За себя, за дядю, за отравленный химией таблеток организм и съехавшую крышу. Он рыдает взахлеб, не в силах остановиться. Дыхания не хватает, ломит голова и никакой возможности остановить истерику. Его ловят, обнимают, прижимают, суют стакан с водой, но его зубы выдают дробь на стекле. Но становится чуть легче, и он чувствует, как его поднимают на руки и переносят. Укладывают на мягкое, почему-то знакомое и накрывают. Он по-прежнему дышит с трудом, но уже способен воспринимать окружающее. От мягкого, полного тревоги и какого-то еще непонятного чувства голоса его бросает в дрожь.

— …все будет хорошо?

_«А-ЛИН!!!»_

Вот только голос, что бьется в его голове, словно выцветает.

— Конечно, все с ним будет хорошо. — Лань Сичэнь. — Не волнуйся, А-Юань.

Полыхает внутри злость и гаснет. Вот же хрен. А-Лин готов прозакладывать свою душу за то, что эту встречу подстроили. И что тот самый «пациент» — это и есть этот… этот… А-Юань. Имя обжигает, прокатывается по телу горячей волной, тянет сердце.

— А-Юань, — тихо, так, что сам не слышит, произносит А-Лин. И успокаивается. Дыхание выравнивается, пальцы разжимаются. Только желание показать лицо не появляется. За истерику не стыдно, он просто не знает, что делать и что говорить.

Но эту проблему решают за него. На плечо опускается тяжелая и теплая рука, А-Лин вскидывается и оказывается нос к носу с Лань Сичэнем. Тот улыбается, но прежнего желания не вызывает.

— Здравствуй, А-Лин. Как ты себя чувствуешь? — он чуть отстраняется, и А-Лин с неохотой расстается с пледом.

— Спасибо, плохо, — бурчит он и упорно старается не смотреть в ту сторону, где, как он краем глаза видит, стоит… А-Юань. — И это против правил.

— Иногда, чтобы помочь, приходится действовать гораздо жестче, — Лань Сичэнь, похоже, не испытывает ни капли раскаяния, и А-Лин не знает, как к этому относиться.

— Думаете, этим вы мне помогли?

— Время покажет, — Лань Сичэнь отходит, и его место занимает А-Юань. Он встает одним коленом на пол, чтобы быть на одном уровне с А-Лином. Тот скользит взглядом по его лицу и стискивает зубы. А-Юань, в отличие от Лань Сичэня, не был гребанным совершенством, а сейчас у него еще и губа вспухла. И в уголке корочка запеклась.

— Прости, — А-Лин ненавидит извиняться, но…

— Ничего, заживет, — А-Юань улыбается одними глазами. — Как ты?

— Жить буду. Кто ты? Почему я вижу тебя во сне?

А-Юань смотрит на Лань Сичэня и тот медленно выдыхает.

— Это долгая история, А-Лин.

— Я никуда не тороплюсь, — хмуро выдает А-Лин, который начинает чувствовать себя очень… странно.

Его вдруг колотит, а голова пустеет. Но это странное ощущение исчезает очень быстро. И приходят воспоминания. То, чего с ним никогда не было, то, что он видит во сне. Вот только…

Он видит лес. Он действительно такой темный и голый. Видит мертвецов и А-Юаня в белом. Его одежды широкие, длинные, наверное, жутко неудобные. У него лента на лбу, меч и какая-то хрень за плечом, обернутая в тряпку. Он видит мертвецов, они страшные, но страха почему-то нет.

Он видит. Видит-видит-видит. Картинок так много, они идут лавиной и это так больно и страшно, что А-Лин кричит, сжимая голову руками. Заваливается вперед и падает в чужие объятия. Такие знакомые. Почему-то родные.

— А-Лин, не сопротивляйся, — голос А-Юаня доносится словно издалека, но он необъяснимым образом заставляет наполняющий его голову хаос выстраиваться в четкую картину. — Позволь себе вспомнить. А-Лин, все хорошо.

В его объятиях действительно хорошо, спокойно. А-Лин даже расслабляется, а потом перед глазами вспыхивает еще один кадр, и он замирает. Разворошенная постель, сбитое одеяло, прогнувшаяся спина и белая лента на предплечье. У А-Юаня припухшие губы, следы поцелуев на теле. Он улыбается, обнимает, тянется, целует, шепча тихое: «Люблю тебя, А-Лин». Мой солнечный лучик».

В спасительную темноту он кидается почти с удовольствием.

***

А-Юань совсем не такой, как А-Лин. Он племянник Лань Сичэня, учится в медицинском и играет на флейте. Он краснеет от похабных слов, но без разговора опускает бутылку на голову какого-то мужика, который решил, что достать А-Лина — хорошая идея.

_«Это память о прошлой жизни, А-Лин. Твои сны — это искаженные воспоминания. Все, что ты видел — когда-то действительно происходило. А в том лесу мы попали в ловушку Проклятой твари, и меня убили тогда, А-Лин. Меня действительно убили. Но мы вспоминаем не все. Наверное, потому, что не хотим. Я не помню свою смерть. А ты, ты ведь не помнишь Вэй Ина?»_

Они разговаривают обо всем на свете. Хотя, на самом деле, это А-Лин разговаривает, а Лань Юань просто слушает и улыбается. Они гуляют по городу, А-Лин кормит его ход-догами и хохочет над тем, как А-Юань перемазывается в кетчупе и горчице. Майонез А-Юань не любит, и А-Лину это кажется смешным и милым.

_«Мы все через это проходили, А-Лин. Мой дядя, мой приемный отец, их дядя… Каждый из нас видел сны с самыми страшными моментами из прошлой жизни. Это чудо, что ты пришел на прием именно к моему дяде, и он помнил тебя. Мы пытались найти остальных, но мир слишком велик, у очень многих теперь совсем другие имена»._

Их первый поцелуй неловкий и слишком быстрый. Они стукаются зубами, тычутся носами и ржут, как только размыкаются губы. Второй происходит минут через пять и стирается из памяти. Третий обжигает губы, переходит на шею и плечи, и А-Лин рычит. Он ненавидит ограничения, но чувствует, как рождается зависимость. Вот прямо сейчас. Он хочет целоваться, целоваться и целоваться. Он изгрызает губы А-Юаня и мысленно просит прощения у теперь уже бывшей девушки.

Их первый секс такой же неловкий, как и первый поцелуй. Они не доходят до проникновения, но сталкивающиеся руки и брызнувшее семя через пару судорожных движений — не то, чем можно гордиться. Но им так хорошо вместе, так правильно, что плевать, насколько нелепо это было.

_«Я не знаю, можно ли это назвать везением, но некоторые так ничего и не вспоминают. Словно их душа родилась заново, совсем заново. Они не видят снов, они просто живут настоящим. Но я не хотел забыть тебя, А-Лин. Пусть я и не помню всего, но помню нас с тобой»._

А-Лин все еще видит кошмары, но они уже бледные, ненастоящие, и по сравнению с прошлыми как мультфильм против высокобюджетного фильма ужасов. Но когда А-Юань впервые остается в кровати на ночь вместе с ним, он просто спит. И это так здорово, что утром он снимает свою майку и надевает нормальную рубашку, и даже застегивает ее как надо. Еще два дня они только рукоблудят и целуются, а на третий их находит Лань Сичэнь.

_«Он думает, что может помочь ему. Прошлая жизнь твоего дяди была жестокой. Неудивительно, что кошмары, которые к нему приходят, настолько сильно мучают его»._

Дома их не ждут, и мама немножко в шоке. Признание А-Лина в том, что теперь у него есть парень, тонет в том, что Лань Сичэнь готов помочь дяде Цзян Чэну. Когда А-Лин видит его после долгого перерыва, то приходит в ужас. Тот изможден настолько, что наворачиваются слезы. Но Лань Сичэнь полон энтузиазма. А-Лин не особо ему верит: уже знает, что того неведомого Вэй Ина, которого дядя звал во сне, отец не смог найти. Но Лань Сичэнь просит верить в него и их с А-Юанем отправляют прогуляться.

Они гуляют до комнаты А-Лина, и там их накрывает. Они все еще не доходят до конца, но трение в тесно сплетенных объятиях пока отлично заменяет проникновение. От того, что они делают, сносит крышу, и А-Лин готов признать хотя бы самому себе, что хочет большего. Он был с парнями, но сейчас весь его интимный опыт словно обнулился. К тому же сверху — это не то же самое, что снизу. Но в их настоящий первый раз он хочет быть именно снизу и совершенно не хочет разбираться в причинах своего желания. Для начала он решает попробовать сам с собой в ванне.

...Все взрывается, когда утром следующего дня порог переступают двое. Один очень похож на Лань Сичэня («Это его родной брат, Лань Ванцзи»), а второй… А-Лин тихо стонет, вспоминая. Вэй Ин, Вэй Усянь, названный брат дяди.

Вэй Ин смотрит странно, с легким вызовом, но, кажется, вот-вот сорвется в истерику, когда на пороге появляется мама. Он смотрит на нее, как на призрак, но уже через секунду смеется. И А-Лин перестает понимать, что происходит. А встречу дяди с Вэй Ином записывает в кошмар наряду со своим «лесным сном». Рядом с Цзян Чэном Лань Сичэнь и у него наготове шприц с успокаивающим, но дядя не истерит, не кричит. Он просто оседает на пол со стоном. И в этом его стоне столько мучительной обреченности смертельно уставшего человека, что к нему бросаются все.

Их с А-Юанем снова отправляют погулять, чтобы не мешались под ногами. На этот раз они действительно идут гулять, и А-Юань рассказывает все, что знает. Когда они возвращаются, в доме уже тихо, мама цветет улыбкой и даже разрешает им спать в одной комнате.

Они начинают с поцелуев, и они такие же неловкие, как первые. Они оба знают, что будет дальше, и это не дает расслабиться. Но в напряжении нет страха перед болью, есть предвкушение и опаска сделать что-то не то. Цзинь Лин опрокидывает А-Юаня на кровать с таким видом, словно готовится прыгнуть с парашютом. Его движения резкие, быстрые, суматошные, но А-Юань лежит безропотно, позволяя ему раздевать себя. От такого доверия А-Лина продирает колючей нежностью, благодарностью и чем-то еще. 

Он смотрел в Интернете про гейский секс и даже спал с парнями, но из головы улетучивается все, кроме смазки. Этого добра у него много, и он не хочет телячьих нежностей. То, что он делал сам с собой в душе, ему не понравилось, было больно, но почему-то желание никуда не ушло. Он требует у А-Юаня не церемониться, но тот нависает над ним, и имеет свое мнение на этот счет. А-Лин позорно пищит, когда его член оказывается в чужом рту, но почему-то даже не вспоминает о своих принципах. Он доверяет А-Юаню, и тот делает ему так хорошо, что у А-Лина темнеет в глазах. На секунду появляется мысль, что он много упустил со своей нелюбовью к оральному сексу, и исчезает. Даже сейчас он не доверил бы себя никому другому. 

Он не знает и не может понять насколько умел А-Юань, но считает мысль о том, чтобы отдать ему верх, правильной. У него тонкие музыкальные пальцы, и А-Лину стыдно, хорошо и больно одновременно. Он цепляется за плечи А-Юаня, дышит ртом и прислушивается к себе. Оказывается, когда ты не сам – это по-другому. Между ягодиц саднит, никакого особого удовольствия нет, но член почему-то стоит так, что аж стыдно. И, в конце концов, А-Лин отталкивает А-Юаня и становится в коленно-локтевую. От собственной открытости стыдно до тошноты, но он читал, что в первый раз такая поза лучше всего. Сейчас он только надеется, что Интернет не врет, и подтягивает подушку поближе к бедрам.

А-Юань осторожен, но А-Лину все равно больно. Он чувствует, как входит в него чужое, большое, распирает, раздвигает, наполняет всего. У него дрожат ноги, подламываются руки, перед глазами летают мошки, а мир сузился до собственной задницы и чужого члена в ней. Он стонет, кусает губы, смаргивая слезы и не понимает, почему в воспоминаниях о прошлой жизни ему было так хорошо, да и те парни, которых он трахал уже в этой, подмахивали и просили еще.

Ответ находится через несколько минут. Прошивает тело, как разрядом, выгибает спину, заставляет вскрикнуть и распахнуть глаза. А-Юань нежно и горячо смеется, и А-Лин обещает себе убить его позже. Теперь он сам подмахивает и просит еще. Он подается навстречу толчкам и всхлипывает, когда член покидает его растраханную задницу. Он виляет задом, извивается, желая получить еще и больше. А когда получает больше – не знает, хорошо ему или все-таки плохо. А-Юань ускоряется, бьет резко, точно, часто, и А-Лин давит вой в подушке. В какой-то момент он сжимается, А-Юань за его спиной хрипит и стонет, но А-Лину его совсем не жалко.

Они кончают почти одновременно, но А-Лин уверен, что смог бы продержаться дольше, если бы коварный Лань Юань не взял в руку его член. Но, как бы то ни было, вырубается он почти сразу и даже не чувствует, как любовник обтирает его.

На следующее утро он рычит на Лань Юаня и, в конце концов, вырвав мазь из его рук, скрывается в ванной. Задница саднит, а от прохладной мази становится легче дышать. А-Лин только надеется, что никто не заметит, как странно он ходит.

Когда он спускается, в холле внизу уже все. Он долго стоит у подножия лестницы, просто наблюдая, а потом ловит взгляд, и молча кидается в пока еще слабые и дрожащие руки. Ему должно быть стыдно, и дядя еще надерет ему задницу («Ох, только не задницу!»), но сейчас он чувствует себя маленьким мальчиком, который засыпал на дядиных руках и кому хвастался своими первыми победами. Он не плачет, только тяжело дышит и глаза печет, но грань такая тонкая.

Когда А-Лин отстраняется наконец, то все видят только его дерзкую улыбку. Дядя выглядит все таким же изможденным, но его глаза больше не мертвы. Рядом с ним Вэй Ин, он смотрит пристально и тепло, и А-Лин решает на всякий случай держаться от него подальше. Но когда до него доходит, что тот — приемный отец Лань Юаня, Лань Сычжуя, как он теперь знает, его мнение резко меняется.

Он утаскивает Лань Юаня прочь из дома сразу после завтрака. Учит его курить не в затяг, покорно подставляет голову под венок и делится вторым наушником. Они лежат на голой земле на поляне позади дома, А-Лин смотрит в небо, и впервые в жизни ни о чем не думает. Разве только о том, что вон то облако слишком сильно напоминает кролика.


End file.
